


Amnesia Hc w/ Peter Parker

by deanmonreigns



Series: Marvel Writings [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Headcanon, Memory Loss, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, amensia, marvel headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛Hey! If you're taking requests would you be interested in writing something (blurb, headcanons, whatever you want) for Peter Parker where reader has amnesia? 💕❜❜- Anon
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Series: Marvel Writings [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833019
Kudos: 11





	Amnesia Hc w/ Peter Parker

_As soon as your family told him what was wrong with you, he felt like the whole world was crashing around him._

_He would feel all sorts of emotions._

_He would go into your room to see if maybe your parents were lying. But they weren’t._

_“Hey. y/n, it’s me, Peter.” He spoke in a shaky voice. Trying to grab your hand. But you pulled away from him. Giving him a confused look._

_“I’m sorry, but do I know you.” You spoke. It made Peter's heartbreak._

_Peter kept his distance from you. Though he moped. Which Aunt May got sick of and gave him a talk. Telling him to fight for you._

_Peter would then try and spark the memory that both of you shared. But when you came up blank, he felt defeated._

_Though that didn’t stop him._

_But at some point, when you couldn’t remember him, he was kind of losing hope._

_Until one day you remembered him, and he felt ecstatic. Grabbing the side of your face and kissing you roughly. Then pulling away and hugging you tightly._


End file.
